


Letters To Those Who Passed

by KamironTheDork1408



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamironTheDork1408/pseuds/KamironTheDork1408
Summary: I've suffered from a lot of loss over the years. 21 people within 5 years. These are the letters I have been writing to them over the years.





	1. Jo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of those that I have lost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+those+that+I+have+lost).

Candycane,

I miss you so much. It's not fair that this happened to you; to William. It's not fair. I feel like it's all my fault. If I didn't call WIll then he wouldn't have been late and you wouldn'thave been taken. You would still be alive and WIll wouldn't have killed himself. and your moms wouldn't have gotten into the accident while going to visit your grave and your brother wouldn't have been shot and your cousin wouldn't have drank himself to death. I feel like its all my fault, yet I know it isn't. I wasn't able to watch our favorite shows or movies for almost a year. I finally did not to long ago. It's not the same without you. So much has changed since my last letter. I miss all of you. It's been over a year. I've made some new friends but have lost others. I lost you too. You were the Winn to my Kara; the Wynonna to my Nicole; the Jeremy to my Wynonna; the Noah to my Audrey. You were like a brother to me. We were as close as Waverly and Wynonna. As close as Alex and Kara. We were family. But you were taken from me. It's not fair. I keep thinking of all the memories we shared. When we would stay up and talk till 3am. When we would facetime or Skype and watch either Supergirl, Wynonna Earp, Carmilla, The Silence Of The Lambs, Joy Ride, or Scream. When we would watch horror movies. When we would help each other pick out outfits for dates or special events. When we started learning Kryptonian together. All of our inside jokes. How we both hated James. When we would be on the phone and I would be blasting music. There are so many more memories. Memories I will treasure forever. I had a dream last night that you were still alive. I woke up crying. I miss you so much, Jo. You were like a brother to me. You would be so disappointed in my actions. I am so sorry. We will be reunited someday but until then, I will never forget you. You will always be my dumbass.

Khuhp Zhao Rraop, Joeybear.

Yours always,  
Rusty Nail


	2. Will

Goldilocks,

I miss you, Will. I know how it feels to lose the one you loved most. You and Jo were soulmates. And now that he's gone, so are you. Dani was the one who told me. I didn't expect to lose you too. Although we weren't as close as I was with Jo, I truly cared about you. You were a great friend to me and a loving boyfriend to Jo. I just can;t believe you're gone. I can't believe all of you are gone. You were all like family to me. I love you guys.

~ Rusty Nail


End file.
